A Strange Secret
by KingAtemOfEgypt
Summary: Ok, here goes. Yami is a hermaphrodite.That is, both male and female. His new friends don't know yet, and he is starting to have feelings for one of them. Will this blossom into his first love? Puzzleshipping. R&R! Thanks! Atem
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Secret**

Ok, new story! I love puzzleshipping, so I wrote one with it! I hope it turns out good...I don't really intend to make this thing more than 5 chapters. But that may change. Time will tell!

* * *

Chapter 1 **Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! All right belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

Yami threw clothes out of his closet, looking for the right thing to wear. He sighed, and glanced around. A few minutes later, the teen walked into the hall, knocking on the door across from his.

"Yes?"

"Serenity, can I borrow something? I can't seem to find the right outfit today."

"Go ahead, Yami." She answered. He opened the door, and walked up to her dresser. Yami picked out a black and blue checkered skirt, and a red t-shirt with a heart on it.

"Thanks." he said, and went to his room to change. Pulling on some leggings that stretched above his knees, he put on the clothes. Suddenly, a loud thud and a crash erupted from his wall.

"Joey, stop that! If you're going to wake up, do it quietly!" he scolded, a moan answering him.

Yami had been living in his friend Joey's house for the past few days. His parents were gone for two weeks, and they let him stay here. He related with Serenity, Joey's redhead sister, very well, considering he was a hermaphrodite. His appearance was male, but he had women's parts and sometimes thought like a girl. Thank goodness, he was mostly flatchested, but still had to wear a bra. Mood swings were common. Joey had found this all to be very funny, and constantly joked about it, knowing that Yami wasn't bothered. What he _didn't _do was go around telling people without the pharaoh's permission. Only their new friends, Anzu and Yugi, didn't know. When he got to know them better, he would tell them.

Yami heard the distinct sound of an alarm clock hitting the wall. He was annoyed now. His friend did this every morning. Stomping into his room, Yami threw a pillow at the bed-ridden teen.

"Stop! I've had enough! Do you know how much I detest each morning?! Why is it that you cannot get up like a proper human being? And your snoring might as well wake the entire universe!" he exclaimed, panting. His friend started at him.

"Uh…dude, calm down. You're in chick-mode." He said meekly.

Yami growled.

"Well I wouldn't be if it weren't for you. Now get up this minute."

Joey muttered something about sounding like his mother, and reluctantly got out of bed. Yami trotted downstairs for breakfast, his skirt fanning out. Joey's mother (I will call her Anne) and his father (I will call him George.…be glad it isn't Fred) were sitting at the table, eating eggs and toast. He sat next to Anne, and munched on his breakfast. Soon after, the rest of the family came down to join them. Joey looked like a mess; his hair was sticking out in strange directions, and was wearing a shirt four sizes too big. Yami looked at him.

"Wow. Had a little trouble sleeping?" he gibed, smirking.

"Shut up, sissy."

"Brother, you really need to get more sleep," Serenity advised, smiling," It's getting harder to wake you up."

"Must be all those teenage hormones." George said, absorbed in his paper. Joey glared at his father.

"I am the ONLY one here having to deal with this. Dad, you're old. Mom, you're old. Serenity, you're a prissy little girly girl. Yami, you wouldn't know a condom from a tampon. I'm the only teenage boy in this house! Help, they're driving me insane!" he clapped both hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. His sister slapped his arm, and Yami laughed. There was a face in the open window above the sink, listening. It was Mana, Yami's other best friend.

"I was going to say hello, but I think I'll pass and continue on my way to the mall."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mana, wait!" Yami protested, struggling to keep up with the girl's quick stride. She walked briskly past the many clothes shelves, eyes scanning the racks. He was relieved when she stopped and picked out some navy blue skinny jeans. Holding them up to Yami's waist, Mana furrowed her brow.

"These should fit," Throwing them in a shopping basket, she looked him in the eye,"Yami, you need boys' clothes too. I can't do your_ entire_ girl shopping. C'mon, let's go." She gestured at the cash register.

"Um, Mana, _Yugi's _over there. He doesn't know-"

"Well maybe it's time for him to find out."

"No! I mean…not yet." He whispered, watching Yugi cautiously, hoping he wouldn't glance at the boy in the skirt. Mana rolled her eyes, but decided she would let him handle it.

Yami travelled with her to the cash register by hiding behind racks and shelves. Truthfully, he had no idea why he was so nervous about letting the cat out of the bag. Usually, if someone made a sarcastic or nasty comment, he and Joey would be all over them. Even though he had only known Yugi for a short time, Yami couldn't deny that something was different here. He paused a bit, thinking. Suddenly, Yugi looked over at him. Puzzled, he tilted his head. Yami yelped and ducked below the shelf. Mana giggled and poked Yugi's arm to get the boy's attention away from him. Her sarcastic eye-rolling did not go unsurpassed by Yami. Yugi's eyes lit up when he noticed Mana, and they started chattering happily. After paying for their clothes, the two teens walked out together, and Mana glanced back at her hiding friend sympathetically.

'Oh well,' Yami thought, 'I'll just catch up with her when she and Yugi come over to my house tonight.' He straightened and calmly left the store.

**10:00 P.M.**

Mana, Yugi, Serenity, Joey, and Yami had finished dinner long ago, and now were in the middle of a horror movie. Yami wasn't wearing his usual girl clothes, just tight black pants, and a matching black vest. Everyone had taken their shoes off, due to Anne's pestering, and were all gathered on the floor in front of the large TV. Yugi was positively terrified, and clutched Serenity tightly. She smiled knowingly. Yami was sort of jealous, wondering what it would be like to have Yugi hugging him like that. Joey looked a bit bored, but was seemingly enjoying the movie. Mana, on the other hand, had an annoying habit of shouting advice to the characters on the screen.

"Oh, yeah! _That _was a smart move, girly! Just walk straight into that dark and abandoned building! Someone is probably waiting with a big ol' knife for ya! No—Oh! See?! Didn't I just tell you? Serves you right!" she shouted, and Yugi screamed when the girl was repeatedly stabbed. He shut his eyes and groped for a hand to hold. He found Yami's, and the taller teen's eyes went wide. Nervously at first, he gripped Yugi's hand a little harder. The short boy didn't seem to be embarrassed, and intertwined his fingers with Yami's. A while later, the movie was over, and everyone was yawning. Yugi shivered and Joey pulled him to his feet.

"Aw, c'mon Yug. It wasn't _that _bad, was it?" he chided, earning a glare.

"I don't know how you love those movies, Joey. They're so...horrible. It's just people killing other people." He answered quietly. Yami noticed, for the first time, how innocent and light Yugi really was. His heart beat a little faster when the boy looked up at him, smiling. Serenity glanced at the two and read the teen's emotions immediately.

"Where will Yugi be sleeping?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant. Yami sent her a look of horror. Mana raised her eyebrows and wondered what the deal was.

"He'll be with Yami, of course." She answered, gathering her pajamas. Yugi trembled and was surprised, but not as surprised as the pharaoh.

"WH-what—?" he protested, but was swept away by Mana upstairs. She dragged him to the bathroom and shut the door. Giving him a stern look, the words on his tongue died.

"Explain. What's up with you and Shorty?"

Yami looked down nervously, and told her about his crush. She took in his words with a reassuring grin.

"Well, I think prince charming is waiting for you in your room. Go on." Mana shoved him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Last chapter! I know it's short, but I did put that in the description!**

Yami walked through his door and into his room. Yugi was indeed waiting for him, and had changed into his sky blue pajamas. He looked at Yami and gave him a bright smile.

"You have nice parents. Thanks for letting me come over."

"It was…uh, no big deal. I think they like you. Too bad Anzu couldn't make it." He said, and meant it. Yugi grinned and lay back on the navy blue sheets. Yami gulped and went over to his closet. He rummaged around for a bit, pulling out a black skirt. Puzzled, Yugi sat up.

"What—"

"Yugi, I uh, have something to tell you…I'm, uh…" he stammered, unable to get it out. Yugi frowned and tilted his head, grinning.

"You can tell me anything, Yami. I'm your friend, remember? I'll always be here for you." He assured, and Yami felt his eyes watering. No, he couldn't break down now. Time to get it over with. He took a deep breath, and spilled.

"Ok, Yugi…..I'm a…a hermaphrodite…that means I'm a girl and a boy." He said slowly, eyes never leaving Yugi's face. At first, he saw nothing. Then it switched to confusion, shock, and then….amusement…? Yami stared as the duelist began to rock with laughter, tears in his eyes. The taller teen didn't know whether to cry or laugh too. When the gales subsided, Yugi smiled a huge smile, showing his gleaming teeth.

"Yami…wow! I'm not making fun of you, course not. I'm just so happy that you would trust me with such an important fact in your life! And…well, maybe it did surprise me a little." He giggled, and Yami felt all warm inside. He didn't know why, but Yugi's cheery mood always made him feel tingly. He felt himself hugging Yugi tightly, taking them both by surprise. Yugi slowly hugged back, and giggled again.

"Yami?"

"Yugi…will you go out with me..?" Yami whispered, and his arms tensed around the young boys shoulders. Why did he blurt that out? Did he really just spill that…? Yugi pushed Yami back a bit, looking him straight in the eyes.

"R-really…?" he asked. Yami nodded slowly. A grin broke out on his face, and tears leaked. Yugi squealed and jumped up on the bed, laughing.

"Ohmigosh! I'm so, so happy! I thought you'd never ask!" he exclaimed, and pounced on Yami like a cat. They both tumbled to the floor, laughing and scrambling. Yami's heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness, and he reached out to Yugi. Raising his chin, the duelist pulled him into a deep kiss. Yugi melted, and it wasn't until air became an issue did they break apart. The short teen quickly whipped out his cell phone, and dialed Anzu's number. He looked at Yami with puppy-dog eyes, lip trembling. The duel king knew he was asking for permission to tell her. He sighed, and nodded slowly. Yugi squealed and was almost bouncing with excitement when his friend picked up her phone.

"_Moshi moshi? Hello?" _Anzu said.

"ANZU! Guess what?" he cried.

"_What, what??" _she asked eagerly. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Yami's a…a…hermaphrodite. We're DATING!" he said loudly, and waited for a response. There were a few moments of silence. A loud, ecstatic squeal and Anzu starting asking question after question, making Yugi hold his cell away from his ear. He told her to calm down, and explained what happened. After a few minutes of talking, they both finished their opinions and details and hung up. Yugi looked at Yami and a puzzled expression crossed his face.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"It's official, right? We're dating?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"I'm the boyfriend, and you're the…..what?"

**End of story! Hoped you liked it, this whole thing was just a little spoof I thought up one day. Review please, and good luck with your stories!**


End file.
